Zogre Flesh Eaters
Zogre Flesh Eaters is a Feldip Hills area quest in which you must venture into the crypts of Gu'Tanoth, an ogre resting ground, now crawling with undead zombie and skeleton ogres. Official description Walkthrough (Not required if you choose to buy your own Comp ogre bow) Recommended: for Protect from Ranged, preferably level 43 for Protect from Melee for a better chance on making the correct portrait, the higher your crafting the better your chances. |items= Optional: *An ogre bow. If choosing to make one on your own, bring: **Achey tree logs **Wolf bones **Bowstring Recommended: *Activated Yanille lodestone, Ring of duelling with at least 4 charges, dramen/lunar staff for Fairy Ring access. *1-2 prayer potions and/or Falador shield (may eliminate the need for prayer potions if your prayer is high enough) *Food and combat gear *If killing Slash Bash with ranged, Ogre Composite Bow and at least 50 Mithril brutal arrows (or better) |kills= *Zombie (level 36) *Slash Bash (level 58) }} Containment Begin by speaking to Grish in Jiggig, located a short run south of the Castle Wars and east of the Fairy ring ( ). When you talk to him, he instructs you to leave the area immediately as it is infected with certain creatures called Zogres. These zombie ogres are appearing from the ground and spreading sickness over the ogre ceremonial site. Ask if you can help, and he says that the underground burial dungeon must be the reason for the zogres' presence. Ground Zero Grish gives you two Super restore potions (3) and three Cooked chompy birds (make sure you have enough inventory space or you will not receive the super restore potion). If you have other food, you may wish to get rid of the cooked chompy birds quickly, as they are quite heavy. Talk to the ogre guard to the east, by the barricades. After you mention Grish's mission, he removes the barricade to allow you inside the zogre-infested area. Jump the barricade, and attempt to avoid the zogres and skogres while running east to a set of stairs going downward. Take these stairs into the dungeon. Evil Roots Proceed to the far north-west corner of the dungeon to an area with several ogre coffins. When you enter the room you will see a short cutscene where the contents of the room are focused on - a skeleton and an ogre coffin. Search the skeleton propped up on the broken lectern, spawning an aggressive zombie. Kill it to obtain a backpack, which contains a dragon inn tankard, some rotten food, and a knife. If you take too long, the zombie will disappear forcing you to search the skeleton again. The rotten food and knife can be discarded. Search the broken lectern to find a torn page that contains a spell used to place a curse on the area, raising the dead "for all time"; also, the page reveals a guild emblem on closer inspection. Keep the page, as it will be needed later on. Search the coffin the skeleton is facing, and unlock it and then search it again to lift the lid - you may need a couple of tries. When the coffin is open, search it to obtain a black prism. Now proceed to Yanille to begin your investigation of the objects. Dark Arts .]] In Yanille, proceed to the Dragon Inn, located in the southwest corner of the city, and "Use" the Dragon inn tankard on the bartender. The bartender explains that the tankard belonged to Brentle Vahn, a not-so-moral customer who was usually seen with a shady wizard. Talk to Zavistic Rarve on the of the Wizard's guild. If the player doesn't have the required magic level to enter the guild, ring the front bell and Zavistic will appear outside. Talk to Rarve and show him the black prism and torn page. He mentions that although practicing black arts is forbidden, studying it is not; a certain Sithik Ints was often seen reading about it. Rarve points you to Sithik - located upstairs in the guest house north of the guild. Portraiture Proceed to the top floor of the guest house, and into the west bedroom. Sithik is ill and currently bed-ridden. Talk to him, and he denies any connection to the zogres. You tell him you will search the room for evidence. Search the drawers, the cupboard, and the wardrobe on the west side of the bed. You find a Book of portraiture, a Necromancy book, papyrus and charcoal, and a Book of 'h.a.m'. Read the books, then use the papyrus on Sithik to draw a portrait of him on it. When done, use the portrait on him. *If Sithik appreciates the "truth" of the portrait, then the portrait isn't realistic enough and you should try again. You can get more papyrus by searching the drawers. *With an accurate portrait, Sithik will appreciate the "honesty" of the portrait. Head over to the Dragon Inn and show the bartender the portrait ("Use" the portrait on him). The bartender recognises Sithik, and returns it as a signed portrait. Incriminating Sithik Return to the magic guild, and talk to Zavistic Rarve about some items you'd like him to look at. He goes through the evidence automatically, starting with the necromancy book and the torn page, followed by the book of 'h.a.m.' and the dragon inn tankard. However, what tips him over the edge is the signed portrait. This is enough evidence for him to gather more information from Sithik. He gives you a strange potion, which you must use on Sithik to solicit some answers. Return to Sithik and try using the potion on him; he flatly refuses, so simply empty the potion into the cup of tea on Sithik's drawers. Leave and re-enter the area to find that Sithik has turned into an ogre. Talk to Sithik, and he confesses to being a H.A.M. member. He spills out information on the zogres. Firstly, he had hired Vahn to cast the spell to eradicate the ogres, and that it is irreversible. The only way to contain the disease is by containing the afflicted. The undead ogres can be harmed by a special type of arrows - 'brutal', which are made from flat sides of nails - providing powerful crushing power against the zogres and skogres. Finally, the cure from the sickness is by using the healing properties of rogue's purse and snake weed (optional). Optional: Making Ogre Composite Bow/Brutal arrows Obtaining the answers from Sithik and speaking to Grish unlocks the ability to make brutal arrows. Making these arrows (and the composite bow) yourself is not required to complete the quest, however, you'll only inflict half of the maximum damage when fighting against the final boss using arrows made from any other method. It can be killed with ordinary level 40 weapons, but it will take a while. If you decide to use brutal arrows and the bow, you can save time by purchasing them from the Grand Exchange, as obtaining the ingredients can take a substantial amount of time. You can make an ogre composite bow after having Grish show you how to make one. It can be made by clicking on an achey tree log, with wolf bones in your inventory, creating an unstrung comp bow; this can then be used with a bowstring to create the finished bow. To make the arrows, use an achey tree log to produce 2-6 ogre arrow shafts, and then fletch them with feathers. This creates flighted ogre arrows. Use nails on the flighted ogre arrows to create brutal arrows. Relocation Items recommended:' Ring of duelling, Prayer potion and/or Super restore potion(s), food, equipment to kill Slash Bash. Return to Grish, and tell him what Sithik told you. Grish tells you that although he can shift the ceremonial grounds, he needs the sacred ogre artefact to move on and gives you an ogre gate key to obtain access to the ceremonial chamber. Following that, ask him if there is a more effective way to kill zogres. He shows how to use an ogre composite bow. Only after your conversation with Grish you can wield it. Climb over the crushed barricade again, dodge the zogres and skogres, and climb down the stairs to the east. Head straight west to the side of the cave, and look for two successive ogre stone doors. Proceed through these using the gate key and descend the stairs. Head north-east, past the zogres, and then go east to the far end of the room filled with skulls. Search the stand amongst the skulls. '''''Do not use a summoning familiar while fighting Slash Bash, or else he will refuse to fight back and become unattackable. A level 58 zogre named Slash Bash comes out from behind the skulls and proceeds towards you to attack. He switches between ranged and melee attack styles. If using ranged, use the ogre composite bow; it is recommended to use at least steel brutal arrows, while rune brutal arrows would provide the maximum damage. Attacking with melee and magic are more difficult due to Slash Bash's high defence against everything but brutal arrows. If the fight takes too long, he will stop fighting you and disappear. If not using the ogre bow/brutal arrows method, the fight will be long but easy. Your hits will only hit about half or less than normal, but don't worry as with a Defence level of 60+, food is not even required. Once Slash Bash is dead, pick up the two zogre bones, three ourg bones, and the ogre artefact he drops. Return to Grish for your reward. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards *1 Quest Point *3 Ourg bones, which reward 140 prayer experience each *2 Zogre bones, which reward 22.5 prayer experience each * * * *Access to Jiggig *Ability to equip Inoculation brace *Ability to fletch Composite ogre bow and brutal arrows *Bonus: Take the black prism to either Zavistic Rarve for 2,000 coins or to Yanni Salika in Shilo Village for 5,000 coins. *Bonus: Take a Relicym's balm (3) or (4) to Uglug Nar for 650 or 1,000 coins. Doing so will unlock his shop. * Transcript Music unlocked *Wayward (Zogre Dungeon) *Zogre Dance (Jiggig) Required for completing *As a First Resort... *Dealing with Scabaras *Rag and Bone Man wish list *Rum Deal *While Guthix Sleeps Cultural references *The name of the quest is a play on the 1979 film, . Trivia * When asked about what he does, Sithik talks about bringing the dead back to life. The player remarks about how important he must be then, referencing how players always come back to life after being killed. * The reward screen still mentions disease even after disease was removed from the game. fi:Zogre Flesh Eaters es:Zogre Flesh Eaters nl:Zogre Flesh Eaters Category:Wikia Game Guides quests